The disclosure herein relates generally to an adjustable stand for receiving an object, e.g., a door panel from an automobile, such that a user, e.g., may repair and/or paint the object.
Supporting objects (e.g., automobile panels) for repair and/or to be painted can be difficult. For example, surfaces of objects are often contoured and/or shaped, and as a result, supporting such objects without damaging the objects may be difficult.
Adjustable stands for receiving objects have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,872 to Massa and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,525 to Sheffield disclose various adjustable stand designs.